


I Need You to Tell Me This is Real

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Light Angst, Post Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Sad Keith (Voltron), Shiro is a worried good brother, emotional hurt Keith, hurt keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Prompt: by@frosty-vikingon Tumblrbased onthis postby@writterings“it basically says if keith knows that the shiro that left him was a hologram. So I was wondering if you could write a fic about keith avoiding shiro because he thought shiro was actually there and left him alone .”(postseason 2 episode 8 Blade of Marmora)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh angst how i love it TwT

They had returned to the castle after the whole ordeal.  
Keith was tired after the trial, and his body hurt, his shoulder worse than the rest, but nothing hurt as much as seeing Shiro again once he woke up on the floor, confused as what was happening, Shiro suddenly fighting against the blade of Marmora until he shouted that they could have the blade back and then he awoke it in a flash of white...

Sitting at the pilot seat of Red, she rumbled still worried in his head nudging and comforting, like a mother cat who headbutted and licked it’s mewling kitten, she were the one who did most of the flying since he was barely able to see without seeing double.

 "Princess we're coming back and we're bringing someone you should meet"  Shiro said as he pressed the transmission button, body stationed behind the pilot chair one hand on the backrest, the other pressing the button. Keith could feel how the black paladin kept sending glances his way, as if he expected Keith do crash to the exhaustion any moment.

_You're only thinking of yourself as usual!_

Keith flinched when the memory of Shiro’s harsh words hit him, and his grip of the handlers grew harder. He glared ahead and did all he could to just think of something else, like how he apparently was galra... or well part galra...  
How the heck was the others gonna react to this?  
Were they gonna kick him out, now when he finally found a place to call home? Red growled in his mind that if they tried she was gonna make them regret it. A weak smile grew on his lips at that. Red; his precious kitty, she purred at that. _my precious cub_ she rumbled back.

They reached the castle, and Red entered the hangar and landed.

He wasn’t sure how long the meeting had been but he just wanted to crash in his bed and sleep for 20 years, his body hurt so much that it didn’t really hurt anymore, and Allura hated him for being galra. Hunk didn’t seem all that bothered, Pidge looked more interested than scared, Lance hadn’t said a word, just taring at him for a long moment before he had burst out laughing and left the bridge cackling about how he was the best pilot in their rivalry since Keith no longer was human. Coran had sighed before brushing his moustache saying he kind of already knew, he didn’t elaborate into it just smiled before he ordered Keith to get rest.  
Keith hadn’t looked at Shiro at all since they got back, staying as far away as possible without making it obvious he was avoiding the black paladin. What he didn’t know was that Shiro had realized what he was doing.

Keith was sitting on his bed in his room that was dark, having removed the armour and space suit earlier and getting a good look on himself, he was more purple than anything, from all the bruises, and his shoulder was scared badly, Coran had taken him to the medial and stitched and patched it up before letting him go to his room.

Keith stared out at the darkness of his room, eyes burning

_Then you've chosen to be alone._

Keith grimaced feeling his chest clench in pain as Shiro’s words echoed in his head, he blinked fiercely to get the tears from his eyes, but instead they only grew bigger and started to run down his cheeks, slow at first then a constant scream of salt water that dripped to the floor and into his lap. Keith cursed in a shaky breath as he placed his face in his hands, hunching forward a broken noise leaving him, he stiffened when he heard steps coming towards his door. he took a deep breath and tried to stay as silent as possible.

Three knocks echoed on his door.

  “Keith? you in there, can we talk?” Keith forced his eyes shut and stayed silent. he heard some shuffling “Keith, please.”

  “Leave him bee Shiro, maybe he’s asleep or something.” That was Hunk’s voice, he was further away, which made it a bit muffled. “He got beaten up by the blade, let him rest. If he wants to talk, he will surely come seek you out.” Keith stopped listening as the voices left, as Shiro walked away.

God did it hurt.

Keith sniffled and hugged around himself staring down at the floor, tears dripping down to create a small puddle on the floor.

 

Keith woke up, feeling drained, he wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, or what the time was, he sat up and dressed before he left his room, he was hungry. He entered the empty kitchen and took a bowl before filling it with goo. he’d eaten half of it when the lights in the kitchen turned on and a tired looking Shiro entered a yawn frozen half open as his eyes fell on Keith.  
Both of them stood as frozen for what felt like ages but probably only were a couple of seconds.  
Out he needed out!  
Keith’s mind shouted abort and run.

The bowl whit food goo clattered to the floor as Keith scrambled backwards, away from Shiro and ducking his head to no see the grey eyes, he still remembered the annoyance and anger in them.

  “Keith-” Shiro started moving further inside.

  “ _I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!_ ” Keith shouted in panic and bolted out from the kitchen.

 “KEITH! Wait!” Shiro shouted after him, Keith heard how the black paladin followed.

 

Keith wasn’t sure where he was going, as he ran the fastest his worn out body could do, he stumbled at a sharp turn, but managed to get to his room, the door was just about to close when Shiro’s hand grabbed it, making Keith squeak and scramble backwards, until he stood pressed against the wall. Shiro pushed the door open before he entered, the door closed behind him, the only light being the blue of the wall.

  “Keith.” Shiro said in a calm voice “What’s going on? did i do something-”

  “You left.” Keith bite out in a weak voice.

  “What? No i didn’t...”

  “You left! you walked away.” Keith feels his shoulders shaking, but he’s not looking at Shiro, can’t.

  “Keith...” Shiro breathes out, then Keith suddenly finds himself in a tight hug. “What you saw at the Blade of Marmora was a hologram, Kolivan explained, that the suit you wore creates a visual mind-space that shows the wearers greatest hopes and fears...” Shiro said slowly nudging Keith over to the bed. Shiro sat down and pulled Keith with him, not letting him go.

  “What...?” Keith sounded so small

  “What you saw wasn’t real, it was a hologram. After all I couldn't ever leave my little brother behind all alone, now could i? I won’t. Whatever the hologram made you hear said by my voice wasn’t me, it what you _don’t_ want me to say.” Shiro rubbed Keith's back as a choked sob left the red paladin who clung to him. “Let it out, i’m not going anywhere.” A low whine left Keith as he clung to Shiro for dear life and let the tears flow free, hiding his face in Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro murmured low praises and promises as he stroked patterns into Keith's back in a soothing motion, gently rocking them. Shiro looked down at Keith when his sniffles and cries subsided, to find the red paladin still awake, but looking ready to fall asleep any moment. “Get some rest, okay, it’s not morning yet.”

  “Mmm ‘kay...” Keith mumbled, but didn’t let go of Shiro, who chucked and flopped down on the bed with Keith.

  “Thank you... Takashi...” Shiro blinked and lifted his head to cast a look to Keith who was fast asleep, still having Shiro in an iron grip.

  “No problem kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make a prompt send an ask on [snapsfromthefoxoffiction.tumblr.com](https://snapsfromthefoxoffiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
